DE OTRO TIEMPO
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el heredero Malfoy hubiera sido concebido de manera artificial inventada por los muggles, y encima en el laboratorio hubieran cometido el error de trabajar con un material genético que no es de Draco? Escrita para el reto temático El Futuro es Ahora, del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**DE OTRO TIEMPO**

_Este fic participa en el Reto El Futuro es Ahora, de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Se trata de escribir una historia de corte futurista. La mía no lo es mucho, porque la acción mas futurista se sitúa en 2016, pero creo que sí está enfocado desde una perspectiva sci-fi._

_**Noviembre, 2016…**_

Cuando Astoria comprendió por fin las explicaciones de Draco, se desmayó. Y los elfos domésticos tardaron varios minutos en devolverla a la consciencia, a base de sales encantadas y algún que otro hechizo estimulador. Lo primero que hizo al encontrar las fuerzas perdidas fue levantarse, correr hasta su marido y aporrearle el pecho con saña. Draco solo fue capaz de sostenerla por las muñecas, hasta que Narcissa intervino varita en ristre y la Aturdió.

De eso hacía ya quince días, y aunque Astoria no volvió a experimentar ningún ataque de ira, tampoco les dirigió la palabra ni a su marido ni a su suegra. El precio de la humillación había sido enorme, desorbitado, sobrehumano… e inútil.

_**Doce años atrás…**_

- No es natural.- Objetó Narcissa.

- Los muggles llevan mucho tiempo utilizando este sistema cuando tienen… problemas parecidos a los nuestros.- Rebatió Draco apretando los dientes. Es… la única solución.- Añadió con resignación.

- ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez sea cosa de ella y…

- Madre… Lo hemos hablado ya varias veces. Es cosa mía.

-¡Porque lo dicen unos análisis muggles!

- ¿Tienes otra idea, acaso?

- ¡Podrías intentarlo… con otra!

-¡Madre! ¡Por favor…! Esta conversación no es… adecuada.

-Adecuada o no, no hay un heredero.

-Efectivamente. Precisamente, es lo que vamos a solucionar. Y lo haremos como yo diga.

- Esto no saldrá bien, Draco. No con los muggles de por medio.

- Madre, no voy a seguir con esto.

- Como quieras…

La humillación para Astoria fue grande. Los muggles la sometieron a pruebas… denigrantes. Introdujeron objetos en su cuerpo por dónde solo debería tener acceso su esposo y extrajeron algo que llamaban "óvulos" y que, según entendió, era su "esencia fértil", que después mezclaron con la semilla de Draco. Y volvieron a humillarla introduciéndole de nuevo aquellos aparatos extraños. Pero todo lo soportó estoicamente. Por Draco. Por darle el heredero que él por sus propios medios no podía concebir.

_**Diciembre, 2016…**_

Scorpius se moría. Se moría de alergias múltiples y de gérmenes inofensivos para el resto de los mortales, ya fueran magos o muggles. Y ni la magia ni la medicina muggle podrían salvarlo. Simplemente, Scorpius no era de este tiempo. Ni siquiera llegaría a estrenar el año siguiente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber ocurrido aquello?- se preguntaba en silencio Astoria mientras dejaba perder la vista por la nieve que cubría el jardín de la mansión. Ella quiso darle un hijo a Draco, un heredero, el siguiente Malfoy. Y para ello se había sometido a una fecundación in Vitro, que llamaban los muggles. Una gran humillación como bruja. Pero lo había logrado. Había tenido a su hijo, lo había cuidado con mimo, había festejado su primera explosión de magia accidental tanto o mas que su primer diente o sus primeros pasos tambaleantes. Le había comprado una escoba y le había enseñado a volar. Después, llegado el momento, la varita, el caldero y todo lo demás, y lo había enviado a Hogwarts. Con orgullo. Pero al contacto con tantos muchachos su… ¿cómo lo llamaban los muggles? "sistema inmunitario", se había visto expuesto a los gérmenes del castillo y de la gente. Y no había podido soportarlo.

Y es que su hijo no era de este tiempo. El tampoco era de Draco. Muggles, malditos muggles, que habían cometido semejante error imperdonable…

_**Tirol (Austria). Septiembre de 1991.**_

_**-**_ ¡Es increíble! ¡Menudo hallazgo!

- Hay que preservarlo en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba o lo perderemos y eso no podemos permitírnoslo. Es demasiado valioso.

- Convendría extraer muestras, por seguridad…

Lo llamaron Otzi. Probablemente era inmune a cosas como la peste bubónica, el tétanos y el sarampión. Pero no lo era al polen de las margaritas o a los bacilos catarrales del siglo XXI.

Quién iba a pensar que en 2004 engendraría un hijo, aunque fuera por un error del laboratorio genético. Un hijo que era mago por mor de su madre, aunque no podría superar la adolescencia porque… no era de este tiempo. Porque su padre biológico, Otzi, llevaba en realidad unos cinco mil quinientos años muerto. Como muerto estaría el hijo pronto.

Astoria se echó la capucha de la capa con solemnidad. La misma con la que asió a continuación la varita con la mano derecha. Y no era para menos, se trataba de un ritual. Un ritual de venganza y de rabia. Los muggles se quedarían sin su reliquia y sin su laboratorio, y después huiría. Ni el propio Draco podría encontrarla. Con su dolor, su orgullo herido y su recuerdo del hijo muerto. Porque aunque no fuera de Draco, sí que lo era suyo.

* * *

_Bueno, no es gran cosa. La verdad es que no pensaba escribir la historia pero he visto que había pocas historias y eso me ha animado. Aunque tampoco le he dedicado mucho, sinceramente._

_No es original especular sobre si sería posible fecundar un óvulo con material genético procedente del hombre del Tirol, y es puramente especulativo que su sistema inmunitario fuera distinto del nuestro aunque… tampoco es totalmente descartable. En cuando a los Malfoy, bueno, necesitaba un hijo único y ese es el único canon del futuro._

_El botón del review no da calambre ;)_


End file.
